Patch And Nora Get Intense
by InnocentAmy
Summary: Patch and Nora have been together a while now... SEXUAL STUFF INSIDE- read on.
1. Chapter 1

So I read Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick and i frickin' loved it! Patch, mmmm ;) **I do not own these characters, they are all of Ms. Fitzpatrick's doing**. LEMONS/SMUT or whatever you wanna call it **(sexual things included)** so dont read if your yada yada yada etc. Enjoy! :)

'Are you sure you are alright, Angel?'

Patch had been very cautions of my well being ever since that horrid incident with Jules. I couldn't really blame him; the first week that followed the incident was brutal. My body was bruised and throbbing from jumping off the school rafter, my mind a blur of images which caused me to have vivid nightmares, but now I felt as if that weight had been lifted thanks to patch being with me.

'Yes, Patch I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me' _you're my guardian angel now. How can I not be fine with you near me'_, I added with my thoughts for fear people would overhear us in the crowded lunch room.

He usually invaded my mind so I knew he would hear it, the smirk on his face confirmed it. I'd been seeing that smirk a lot lately. Mostly in the confides of my house when my mother was on business trips or when the cleaner was long gone. Patch had also been sending images into my mind on a daily basis. I didn't fully object to this act as some of the images blew my mind away, but you know its bad when you start panting in a classroom. Yes, _erotic_ images. I was still a virgin but I'm sure Patch has plans to change that status... soon.

_Not if you don't want to_, he said to my mind.

I blushed, forgetting that he could be invading my mind right now.

'I wish you would stop that', i whispered, blushing more. 'One day your gonna hear something you don't like', I threatened.

He chuckled. 'Angel, your mind is a fascinating place. How can I help it when you sit there, so sexy, just waiting for me to explore?' he winked. I knew it was an innuendo and I couldn't help the blush that now ran from my ear to ear.

Even though my eyes darted down, my cheeks crimson, I actually wanted nothing more than to let him do what he wanted to me. All the images I had witnessed in the past month were torturing me and all I wanted to do was... well, fuck him.

_Come on then_, he purred to my mind. I looked up to see his expression which was part serious, part joking. He did want to do things to me but he thought i was not ready for such things, as I actually said to him a while back. He then winked, letting the playfulness overcome the lust as he saw my 'thinking' expression.

The bell rang then and everyone was in motion. Both i and Patch had biology next and we were watching some stupid movie, so it was the perfect time to sit and think things through.

'Nora!'

It was my best friend Vee that shouted me. I saw her walking towards us with a fast pace eating a chocolate bar. Vee was curvy and loved her shape. She reached us then and walked to class with us as she was also in our next lesson.

We got to biology and took our seats, me by patch and vee with her partner.

'Right class! Are we ready to be fascinated with human reproduction? A video that is, so do not be getting any ideas', Coach said to the class. A few giggles were heard from the back of the room. Coach put the video in the out dated VCR and pressed play. The room was dark, the blinds drawn shut, the door closed and a few students already had their head on the desk ready for a nap. I didn't even try to concentrate on the movie; I was too deep in thought. Patch stayed quiet beside me but I was sure he was listening to my thoughts and just dyeing to put an image or two in there. Luckily, he resisted.

My thoughts ran wild. I and Patch had been together for a while now. He loved me, I love him. But was I ready to lose my virginity? I was legal age but was I physically ready? And was patch even a virgin? He was with Dabria so it was unlikely he had never got any.

_You're wrong about that, angel_

I was a little shocked to hear his voice in my mind and then even more shocked to see his face looked embarrassed and truthful. All I could think was '_?'_

_Yes I was with Dabria but it was a sin to be physical with someone you never loved. I knew for a while I didn't love her and if I'm honest I didn't feel ready to have sex yet, _he said to my mind. Even in my head he sounded embarrassed.

This changed my perspective a little. Patch was new to sex too! I was secretly worried a little if he would be so experienced and skilled and then i would be laid there doing it all wrong. I felt a little better knowing that both of us would be going into the unknown. So I and Patch would soon be having sex then. My stomach did frightened little flips at the idea. But wasn't the first time supposed to hurt like a bitch?

_Don't worry, Angel. If you're not ready I understand that- I won't force you, Nora_, Patch said this to my mind with a serious yet sweet tone.

_I know that Patch don't worry, I'm just freaking out because... we are doing it tonight. Well, that's if you want to... _A blush coloured my cheeks again as i thought this to him. What if he didn't want to? What if he didn't like what he saw?

_Angel, of course I do! I just don't want to pressure you. And you're sexy as fuck Nora! Do you know how many boners you give me just in a week? Your beauty is insane_, was he trying to make me blush?

_Okay, well, I will meet you at my house after school about 7pm? My mom's on a business trip and the cleaner is on holiday for a few weeks_, I couldn't help the excitement that filled my thoughts. Tonight I would lose my virginity to my smokin' hot boyfriend.

* * *

I was sat on my sofa when the clock tolled- alerting me that it was 7pm. Before the tolls finished, I heard a knock on my door; my stomach gave a flutter in response. I opened the door to see Patch stood there looking sexy as fuck! His tight-fitted black tee showed off his abs nicely, the baseball hat he usually wore removed to show his locks of dark curly hair waiting to be ruffled, the waistband of his dark jeans dangerously low, showing off the 'v' line pointing down to his dick, and I also caught a glimpse of his dark boxers (hopefully I get to remove them).

'Hey, Angel', he said as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

Before i could respond our mouths were connected, his soft lips pressed against mine in the most natural way. He bit my lip and a low moan escaped my mouth. His arms released me then, his lips allowing me to breath. A huge grin was on his face which made him look slightly innocent and child-like yet with that same mysterious aura, dark curls of hair hung down his smooth forhead making his eyes look even more seductive...

* * *

We ended up sitting on the couch, talking about what happens next.

'Are you sure Nora? We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Angel'

He kept saying this to me but i assured him that I was ready. When he was with me nothing bad could happen to me, he was my guardian angel.

'Okay but remember we are doing this out of love. I love you, Nora. I promise to go at your pace. I love you', he repeated. I trusted Patch with my life and loved him unconditionally. We could do this.

He heard my thoughts and slowly brought his face closer to mine. This kiss was different to others, it was softer somehow, more tender. His soft hands caressed my cheeks, wrapping around my neck and twisting into my hair. Then the kiss grew stronger and I was sure I heard a low growl in the back of Patch's throat. My hands tangled in his dark curls then slowly moved to rest on his chistled chest. His roaming hands felt their way down my sides, to my hips, and slowly nudged the hem of my top. Fuck, I wish he would go faster! He can go slowly again when he's about to enter me but for now he could go fast right?

Patch must have heard my thoughts because i was suddenly laid down on my couch, Patch above me. Our urgent kiss had not stopped. His hands pulled my top up, parting our lips for a second whilst he lifted the fabric over my head. I was laid there in my bra and he was still fully dressed. So I pulled his top off too, revealing to me his perfect abs and toned chest and strong broad shoulders. He was so do-able!

He chuckled against my lips at my previous thought. Soon he kissed his way to my neck, leaving me panting and moaning quietly. Patch started to suck my skin, licking and biting hard enough to leave a mark. A louder moan escaped my lips as did his. Our breathing was hard, our pants filling the silence of the house. His wandering lips went to my shoulder, discreetly slipping my bra strap down...

'Why don't we move this to my bedroom?' I practically purred to him.

His answering smile was so amazing it stunned me. In the same second my long legs were wrapped around his waist- both our pants still on- while his mouth crushed against mine and he made his way to my bedroom. I don't know how he opened my door but I didn't care when he placed me on my bed. He stood over me, grinning. And in one swift movement his hands had grabbed my jeans and pulled them off. They were thrown to the other side of my room. I lay there in my matching black underwear- the same shade of his hair- panting. He slowly crawled on top of me, still grinning, still looking sexy as fuck. The kiss began again and while our moths were connected i took it to myself to remove his jeans. My hand wasn't shaking so that was a good sign. I managed to get his jeans down to his knees, that's when he helped by kicking them off. We didn't really talk as Patch slowly brought his hands to my bra strap and unhooked it. He pulled it off my arms and threw it- just like my pants- somewhere across the room. He broke the kiss to check me out. I suddenly felt self-conscious. My boobs were quite big, a C cup, and quite firm I guess, my stomach flat and smooth, my skin pale and quite clear for a teenager, but what was his opinion?

'Angel, you look amazing!' Patch said as he gawked at my chest. 'I had no idea you were this fit! I've gotta get your pants off next', he smirked. His tone suggested humour towards the end of his sentence but the sudden bulge in his pants made me think he was deadly serious. Patch started biting his full bottom lip and i heard a faint growl in the back of his throat.

I giggled. I hadn't expected this reaction from him.

Patch bent his head back down to my face, kissing me passionately. His kiss started from my mouth and slowly make its way down. His lips trailed down my jaw, my neck and my collar bone, and then his tongue came out. I moaned as he licked and kissed around my breasts, making a spiral towards my nipple. I felt his bulge press against my thigh and moaned again. My back arched as he continued to lick, kiss, and suck my breasts- both of them. This was too much already! I was a shaking mess on my bed and we weren't even at the 'dick-meets-vagina' stage yet.

I could feel the wetness building in my underwear but Patch continued to just suck and lick my upper body.

After a while Patch looked at me with wary eyes. I didn't know why at first but then his hand caressed my inner thigh and i knew he was asking for the okay signal. I nodded my head and was totally content. He slowly pulled my panties down and- as with the other clothes- tossed them over the room. I wonder where they all landed... Anyway i didn't really care when patch had his hand where it was right now. He slowly moved his hand from my inner thigh to my centre, keeping a slow rhythm going of strokes, but then after a while each stroke took him a little deeper and a little further down. I fucking loved it! Our moans filled my bedroom.

'Angel, you're so wet', Patch purred to me.

I didn't have time to respond because in that second his fingers entered me. A loud moan escaped my lips and he smiled at my pleasure. He thrust his finger in and out of me, slow and fast. My back arched with the pleasure.

'Fuck me! Angel, you're so tight! Seriously, it's insane, i don't think il get and more fingers in there', he winked at me with a grin.

I blushed. I knew i was quite tight from previous masturbations, but having Patch tell me was quite embarrassing.

'Don't be embarrassed, angel. It's actually a good thing because do you know how good our orgasms will be?', he smiled.

A small giggle escaped my mouth between moans. Gosh i was being loud. But i couldnt take it! Patch was just... well. Patch! Amazing, sexy, thoughtful, caring. I was in love with every single inch of him. I loved him. So much. Thats why we were doing this: because we love eachother enough to make... love.

Suddenly, an extreamly loud noise brought me from my deep thoughts. It stunned me when i realised it was my own moans growing in volume.

'Patch... Patch, please... i cant take this anymore. Please, i love you, just fuck me!', i begged him.

* * *

Soooo sorry i left it there! Im hoping your imaginations can finish the rest of the story until i have the time to upload again. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Guys. I hope I didnt keep you all waiting too long for the next chapter. Also, I understand that the last chapter was quite shitty, my grammar was poor and it was just annoying reading some of it, but not to worry as Ive done a little better with this chapter (I hope).**

**I own nothing, the characters are all Becca Fitzpatricks.**

**And check out my other story called 'My Own Rebel Love Song' :) I worked really hard on it and Im proud, so yeah go read it.**

* * *

"..Fuck me!" I shouted at Patch.

Patch smirked at me from his position above my body. Those eyes, they made me melt every time I looked into them. He slowly removed his fingers from me, bending his head down to kiss and suck my neck while doing so. My eyes closed and I started to squirm inder his touch. Each kiss took him lower and lower down my neck; I wasnt complaining.

Within seconds his lips were smothering my chest. His tongue lapped at my now erect nipples as the room filled with my moans. Thank god my mother was working away. Suddenly, his lushious lips enclosed around sections of my breasts and started to suck. Was it even possible I could moan louder?

"P-Patch... I can.. I can feel your boner against me. Just fuck m-me already", I stuttered as he continued to tease me.

Patch's dark curls tickled me as he rose from my chest. His smirk was so seductive.

He started to position himself above me, his dick inches away from my wet center.

"Are you sure, Angel?" Always worrying about me. Typical Patch.

"Yes", I breathed.

I strared into his black eyes, urging him to enter me. His eyes were clouded with lust but the love he felt towards me was shining through. We loved eachother, thats all that mattered. My eyes continued to reassure him as out bodies got closer and closer together.

Suddenly, I gasped as I felt the tip of his manhood touch me down there. It wasnt a painful or scared gasp, it was a sound of pleasure. Patch noticed this and so continued with his actions.

I could feel him entering me. It was both pleasurable yet irritating at first. The foreign feel of a penis actualy in me was intoxicating. I felt minimum pain as he slowly pushed himself further into me. Wasnt it suppose to hurt like a bitch? This hardly hurt at all. I wasnt complaining. My back suddenly arched as I felt Patch thrust deep inside me.

"Are you okay, angel?" Patch breathed. His voice was strained, capturing the pleasure he was feeing.

I stared into his eyes, wanting more. My fingers dove into his dark locks of hair and pulled his face towards mine. I crushed my lips against his while rising my hips a little to connect us further. Feeling the action, Patch moaned into my mouth and bit my full bottom lip. He needed no more indication to start thrusting into me.

"Harder!" I shouted at him. My fingers clutched to my bed sheets as he complied.

Our moans filled my room and at that moment I was glad I lived in the farmhouse, far away from any nosey neighbours who could have heard us right now. A few beads of sweat shone on my skin and by now the actual duvet had landed onto the floor. Nothing was concealing our entertwined naked bodies.

After a while, I started to feel Patch's dick twitching in me. He was close. I hadnt came- or cum- yet. Id heard this before, though, not all couples orgasmed at the same time. I didnt mind. I was being intimate with Patch, my souldmate, thats more than anyone could ask for.

Patch threw his head back and moaned my name loudly. I smiled at him and a loud moan escaped my mouth. His breathing accelerated and he collapsed on top of my bare chest. My own breathing was just as hard. I began stroking his midnight hair as he came down from his orgasm. Id just had sex with Patch. No. I had just made love with Patch. It sounded cheesy but right. I love him so much and nothing could change that fact.

Soon, he pulled out of me and laid beside me. I curled up beside him as he started to stroke my curls. I sighed in contetment and before I knew it I had drifted to sleep in my guardians arms.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so sorry if this sucked balls (lol) but hopefuly you guys enjoyed it a little bit. Thanks to everyone who faved this story and myself, you people are awesome! *hugs* **


End file.
